Family Matters The Most
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: When Zack's wife and long time first love, Merliah passes away, leaving him a single parent of their five young children, he asks Cody and his college best friend to move in to help him raise his children. What happens when Zack meets Maya, a single mother of two? She had lost her husband. Can the loss of their sprouses pull them together or pull them apart?
1. Family Matters More Now

Family Matters The Most

Episode 1: "Family Matters More Now"

AN: I've been watching Full House on Hulu and I decided maybe I should do a story where Zack gets married to his long time girlfriend, Merliah, they have five kids together, she passes away, leaving him a single parent of their five children, Cody moves in along with Peyton, Zack's college best friend. They go on crazy adventures and go through so many emotions.

Summary- When Zack's wife, his long time first love, Merliah passes away, leaving him a single parent to their five young children, he asks his brother and college best friend to move in to help him out and help raise the kids. What happens when Zack meets Maya, a single mother of two? How will their children take the new relationship and having their parents move on?

September 6th, 2015, Zack and Merliah's home, Boston Massachusetts

6 years ago, Zack fell in love with his wife, Merliah. They were together for three months before they found out they were expecting their daughters, Everleigh Marie and Evangeline Rose Martin. They were born December 28th, 2009. They decided to get married 5 months later on May, 27th, 2010. They had finished college in 2014, just in time before the birth of their son, Watson Michael Martin. He was born on January 6th, 2015. He is now 8 months old.

Merliah and Zack were in love for 2 years before Evangeline and Everleigh were born.

Two months ago, Merliah was driving home one night and she was killed by a drunk driver. She had made it to the hospital before passing away in the hospital room. She was only 21 years old with two six year old daughters and a 8 month old son and her husband of five years. She was expecting their twin daughters, Joselyn Faith and Jessa Hope Martin, who are now 2 months old. They are still in the hospital. They were born three months early, due to Merliah being in the hospital after the car crash. Watson was 2 months old when Marliah found out she was pregnant. Life has never been the same after Merliah's death. Zack has never felt so empty without her by his side.

Zack and Cody's mother, Carey Martin had moved in to help Zack with Everleigh, Evangeline, and Watson. Joselyn and Jessa are still in the hospital, due to being born prematurely at six months.

Carey hugged her oldest son. "Honey, are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

Zachary Martin, 21, shook his head as he smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom." He sighed. "Cody and Peyton are moving in today." He smiled at her. "I really need to thank you for helping me and the kids these past two months. I have no idea how we'd make it through without you. I mean with Joselyn and Jessa still in the hospital, this whole situation is scary enough…"

Evangeline Rose Martin, Zack and Merliah's six year old daughter, ran over to her grandmother"Daddy, does Grandma really have to go back to the Tipton?"

Carey sighed. "Yes, I do, honey. I'm an hour away, okay? Where's Leigh? I wanna say goodbye to her."

Everleigh bursts into tears, running to her grandma and hugging her. "Please don't leave Grandma. I want you to stay with us..."

Carey hugged her granddaughter. "Honey, I have to go. Daddy is here, Uncle Cody and Daddy's best friend are moving in. I'm just an hour away, sweetheart."

Everleigh nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

Carey kissed her head. "I love you girls." She kissed their heads. She looked at Zack. "Merliah would be so proud of you. You are so strong." She kissed his cheek.

Zack nodded. "Thanks, Mom. I do it for our children."

Carey smiled as she walked out of the house with her stuff.

Cody walked inside a few minutes later. "Hey! Hey, Uncle Cody's here!" He dropped his bags.

Evangeline and Everleigh smiled. "Uncle Cody!" They ran to give their uncle a big hug.

Cody smiled. "My beauties! How are you?"

Everleigh sighed. "We miss our mommy, but we are gonna have to get used to seeing things change..."

Cody sighed. "I'm sorry guys." He kissed their heads and then hugged Zack. "Hey Zack, how are you doing?"

Zack sighed deeply. "Overwhelmed, so overwhelmed, but glad you're here, bro."

Cody nodded. "I understand, bro, but really I'll be glad to help you out with my nieces and nephew. You need me right now."

Zack smiled. "Good because I have to go to work soon. Peyton should be here any minute."

Just then Peyton Montinez, Zack's best friend from college arrived. "Did somebody say my name?"

Everleigh smiled. "Peyton!"

Peyton smiled. "Hey Leigh!"

Everleigh hugged him tightly. "Daddy, Pey Pey is staying with us?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes he is sweetheart."

Peyton hugged Everleigh back. "Yes, I am, Leigh. I'm moving in with you guys."

Cody high fived him. "Nice, dude. Nice see you."

Peyton smiled highfiving him back. "You too, Cody."

Zack looked at them. "Alright, broseph, you can get the basement and Peyton, you can get the attic, I just had it redone. Merliah wanted her music studio up there but I didn't have it all done until a month before she passed."

Cody nodded. "Alright, thanks, Zack."

Everleigh ran up the stairs. "Daddy?"

Zack looked at his daughter. "Yes, baby girl?"

Everleigh smiled. "Watson is crying. Peyton needs some help before you leave for work."

Zack kissed her head. "Thanks for letting me know baby girl." He then walked over to Peyton and picked up Watson. "Hey buddy." Zack nodded as he then began to change Watson's diaper. Once he has changed him, he then picked up his son, kissed his head and gave him to Peyton. "Alright, I better leave before I'll be late for work."

Peyton nodded. "You go to work. Cody and I got the kids. We got this." He followed him downstairs. "Girls! Come say goodbye to your Dad!"

Everleigh smiled as she and Evangeline ran over, hugging Zack. "Bye, Daddy."

Everleigh giggled. "Me too."

Zack laughed. "Don't believe them, Peyton."

Peyton nodded. "Alright."

Zack kissed Watson's head. "Bye, baby boy." He headed out of the house. He looked at a photo of Merliah in his wallet. "Wish them some good luck, Mer. They're gonna neeed it."

Just then, Cody walked over to his nieces "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Everleigh smiled. "Daddy just left so we are just about to make dinner. Who's hungry?"

Cody smiled. "I can make some pasta and my homemade sauce if anyone wants pasta tonight." He looked at Peyton. "Place Watson in his playpen. He'll go right to sleep."

Peyton nodded as he walked over to Watson's playpen and laid him down. "Alright."

Everleigh and Evangeline smiled. "Yay!"

Cody walked them into the kitchen. "Who wants to set the table?" He put out plates and forks and knifes.

Evangeline smiled. "Me." She and Everleigh started to set the table.

Peyton looked at them. "After that, go wash your hands."

The girls nodded as they finished setting the table. Once they were done they went to wash their hands. "Okay."

Peyton looked at Cody. "How is Zack doing with everything? I mean he really is in love with Merliah. They were really in love since they were 15..."

Cody sighed. "I don't know Peyton. I know Zack's really in love with her and everything but I guess he's sad and upset about her death cause she was his first love and all. And they have 2 newborns. I don't know what he's gonna do, that's why we're here."

Peyton breathed deeply. "I just know they got married at 17 years old and he was her first life. He's gonna have some rough times because the girls look just like her. Zack knows what is best for the girls. They are only six..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah and I know Zack loves the girls who also remind him of their mother."

Peyton shook his head. "I knew he loved her and will always love her. Even if he meets someone new..."

Everleigh looked at him after coming out of the bathroom. "Who meets someone new?"

Cody spoke up quickly. "Me."

Evangeline smiled. "Way to go, Uncle Cody!"

Cody smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Zack's Lawyer Place

Zack's boss walked over to Zack. "Zack, I'd love for you to meet our new girl to take the phone calls and sign everyone in, Maya Bennett-Patterson."

Maya Bennett- Patterson, 21 smiled at him. "Hi, Zack. Nice to meet you."

Zack smiled. "Hi Maya. Nice to meet you."

Maya smiled at his photos on his wall and desk. "Awww. Those girls are adorable."

Zack smiled. "Thank you."

Maya questioned him. "Are they your nieces or...?"

Zack smiled. "Oh, no, they are my twin daughters, Eveeleigh and Evangeline. I have a eight month old son, Watson..." He showed her a picture of him. "That's him with...My wife, Merliah..." His face dropped a bit. "I also have 2 month old twin girls..."

Maya looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Zack sighed. "Um...My wife has recently passed away. She died 2 months ago."

Maya sighed. "Oh...I'm sorry."

Zack nodded. "Thank you. Do you want to sit for a bit? I can show you how to work the computer while we talk." He gave a small smile. "How about you?"

Maya sighed and frowned. "My husband, Quinton has passed away so I know how you feel. I have a 1 year old son, Carter and a 5 month old daughter, Caileigh."

Zack nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Maya smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'm sorry about your wife, too, Zack."

Zack smiled slightly. "Thanks, Maya."

Maya sat down in the chair in front of him. "So, how did your wife pass?"

Zack sighed. "A car crash. She was killed by a drunk driver one night. She passed away in the hospital. I was able to say goodbye but it's still hard because we have twin daughters who she only saw for a few hours before she passed..."

Maya sighed. "Oh I'm really sorry." She looked at him. "So it's just you and your kids?"

Zack shook his head. "My brother Cody and my college buddy, Peyton just moved in with us today."

Maya teared up a bit. "My husband was murdered by someone at a concert he went with some buddies 5 months ago..." She sighed. "I'm slowly getting my shit together now...He never got to meet his little girl..."

Zack sighed. "I'm really sorry, Maya."

Maya nodded her head. "Thank you, Zack."

Zack smiled. "You're welcome, Maya."

Later that night

Peyton saw Leigh and Eva walking down the stairs. "Hey, hey! What are you two doing up at midnight? Your Dad will kill me if he knows your up!"

Evangeline smiled. "Let's have a party Peyton, please?"

Peyton sighed. "Girls, I don't think that's a good idea..." He saw them give the puppy dog face. "No, no, no, that face won't work on me..."

Cody walked down the stairs. "It's 12:15am, what the heck are the girls doing up? Zack is gonna kill us. He's coming home in one hour!"

Evangeline giggled. "Daddy lets us have sandaes and pizza."

Cody shook his head. "Nice try Missy."

Peyton shrugged. "Oh come on, Cody. I mean, what's the harm?"

Cody shook his head. "Dude, if Zack finds out..."

Evangeline giggled. "I'll let you play jump rope, Uncle Cody."

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, why not? One sandae, two rounds of jump rope and that's it!" He looked at Peyton. "If Zack finds out, it's on you, dude."

Peyton frowned. "Aww how could you say no to these adorable faces?" He gestured to the twins who were pouting.

Evangeline and Everleigh both pout with the lip out. "Yeah, Uncle Cody."

Cody frowned. "I'm not falling for that."

Peyton smiled. "Dude, they deseve a night without being told what to do."

Cody sighed. "Oh alright. If Zack asks I'll just say Peyton gave them ice cream."

Peyton rolled his eyes. "Fine."

An hour later, Zack walked into the house, his eyes went wide, seeing his six year old daughters up along with his brother and best friend. "What the hell is going on here? Why are the girls up? Why is there ice cream cartons out and empty? Why does Everleigh have gym in her hair?!"

Cody turned to Peyton. "See I told you. But you were like they deserve a night without being told what to do?!" He rolled his eyes and then turned to his brother. "Honestly Zack, I would rather they sleep in bed." He shook his head.

Zack was angry. "You couldn't stop them, huh? You are just as guilty as he is!" He looked at Peyton. "Take the girls to bed and get the gym out of Leigh's hair too. Then come back downstairs. We need to talk."

Evangeline looked at him. "Actually Daddy, it's my fault. I convinced them to let us stay up they were actually against it in the first place." She turned to Cody. "You were right Uncle Cody we should have listened to you."

Zack looked at Cody. "Is that true, Cody?" He looked at Evangeline. "Evangeline Rose, you know you can't have sugar this late at night, do you know that?"

Evangeline smiled. "Oh, come on, Daddy, you always let us have sundaes and pizza before bed, remember?"

Zack sighed, breathing deeply and closes his eyes. "I know, baby..." He walked over to her, picking her up, sitting her on the couch and let her sit on his lap. "Sweetheart, yes, I did. But...Now, I can't just let you and your sister do whatever you want..."

Evangeline frowned. "Why?"

Zack looked at his brother, who nodded. "Um, well, your mother used to do the punishments and yell at me for the ice cream and junk food you kids would eat..." He sniffed. "Your mom would want me to be more strict with you, girls. It doesn't mean I don't love you, sweetie. I do, it's just she used to stay home and everything would be perfect..."

Everleigh sighed with tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Evangeline nodded. "Me too."

Zack patted the couch. "Come here, Leigh."

Everleigh walked over and sat down next to him. "Yes, Daddy?"

Zack picked her up, placing her on his lap and kissed her head. "You two are just like your mom. You may not know how wonderful she is or was, but I have known your mommy since I was 14. She was just like you, Eva and Watson, Joselyn and Jessa. All of you have her personality."

Everleigh smiled. "Really?"

Evangeline smiled. "Yeah! Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yes really. You two look just like her." He kissed their heads.

Everleigh looked at him. "Will you always love her?"

Zack nodded his head. "Of course, baby girl. I'll always love her. She was my first love. Together, we brought 4 beautitful daughters and a beautitful son into the world."

Evangeline smiles happily. "Yay."

Everleigh and Evangeline smiled. "We love you, Daddy." They hugged him.

Zack kissed their heads. "I love you too, babies. Now go upstairs and go to bed. It's way past your bedtime, young ladies."

Everleigh smiled as she and Evangeline hugged Cody and Peyton before walking upstairs.

Zack looked at them before breaking down into tears.

Cody sighed walking over and hugging his brother. "Zack, I'm so sorry."

Zack wiped his cheeks. "God, it's so hard. I miss her so damn much. She's the love of my life. How am I supposed to go on without her? Watson is only 8 months old! He won't know how amazing and wonderful she was...Jessa and Joselyn are the same. They won't remember her at all!"

Cody sighed. "Zack you can still show him the home videos about what's she's like and you can tell him, Jessa and Joselyn about her when they ask you. She's still in your heart, Zack. She's looking out for you, the girls and Watson."

Zack sniffed. "I know she's watching over us and she still loves me. I know it will be rough, but I'm sure she'd want me to be happy one day, right?"

Cody nodded. "Exactly."

Peyton nodded, agreeing. "Zack, we are here for you and you are always in her heart too. I know how much she loved you."

Zack smiled slightly. "Thanks, guys."

Peyton smiled. "You're welcome."

Zack smiled. "It means a lot to me to have you guys here helping me with my children so thank you so much."

Cody smiled. "Bro, we'd do anything for you. I'd do anything for my nieces and nephew. They are amazing kids."

Zack smiled. "Yeah, they are amazing kids."

Cody looked at his brother. "How was work, bro?"

Zack smiled. "Oh it was good."

Peyton winked at him. "You're smiling like an idiot. Spill the beans."

Cody looked at his brother. "You met a girl right, Zack?"

Zack smiled, nodded his head. "Yeah. Maya. She is going through what I'm going through. She lost her husband from a gundown. She has two young children."

Cody frowned. "Oh. That's so sad..."

Peyton frowned. "I...Uh, I wouldn't mention this to the girls."

Zack's eyes went wide. "Oh my God...Yeah. They can't know. Not right now."

Cody nodded. "Yeah good idea." He sighed. "Until you get ready to tell them."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell them. Plus, she's new and I just lost my wife. She just lost her husband. We both are in situations that aren't so well to do anything right now."

Peyton nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah, you need to grief over Merliah right now. Although, she'd want you to be happy."

Zack breathed deeply. "I hope I can deal with all of this with five young children...Jessa and Joselyn are coming home in a few days."

Cody smiled slightly. "And, we'll be ready for the challenge, Zack."

Zack layed back on the couch, closing his eyes. "I love you, Merliah." He mumbled softly.

To be continued…

AN: New story. Based on Full House. I hope this story will be great. Thank you for following me.


	2. When Tragedy Strikes

Family Matters The Most

Episode 2: "When Tragedy Strikes"

AN: This chapter is 2 months earlier and Merliah passes away. Gonna need tissues for this one. I sobbed a bit.

Two months earlier, July, 6th, 2015, Zack and Merliah's home, 9:45pm

Merliah Everleigh Martin, 21, married to Zack Martin, mother of their three children, Everleigh and Evangeline, 6, Watson, 6 months old. She is also 6 months pregnant with their twin daughters, Joselyn and Jessa. They haven't decided on middle names yet. Merliah got pregnant almost immediately after Watson's birth. Watson would be 9 months old when the girls are born. She was taking care of her daughter, Evangeline, who is sick. She walked into the bathroom after placing her into her bed and kissing her head. "Mommy has to pick up some medicine for you, baby."

Evangeline coughed a little. "Okay, Mommy." She slowly fell asleep in her bed.

Merliah walked into her baby boy's nursery, looking into his crib and smiled. "I love you, baby boy." She headed downstairs to see Everleigh still up as she was getting her car keys and jacket on.

Everleigh frowned. "Mommy, where are you going?" She wrapped her arms around her stomach, hugging her. "Mommy, please stay…"

Merliah laughed as Everleigh wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you, angel. But Mommy's gotta go to the pharmacy for your sister. Eva's not feeling well, sweetheart. I'll be back. I promise."

Everleigh nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Merliah sighed as she yelled for her husband of five years. "Zack! Come get Everleigh. She won't let me leave."

Zack walked out of the kitchen. "Alright, sweetheart." He walked over and picked up Everleigh. "Why don't you hang out with me tonight?"

Merliah shook her head. "She's got to get to bed..." She saw them both pout. "Fine. Just don't wake Watson or Eva. I finally got them to sleep." She kissed Zack. "No scary movies, Zachary."

Zack kissed her back. "Alright, honey. No scary movies."

Everleigh rolled her eyes, closing her eyes. "Ewww!"

Merliah laughed as she pulled away. "Alright. I'm going. Bye. I love you both."

Zack smiled. "Love you more."

Everleigh smiles. "I love you too, Momma."

Merliah opened the door and smiled at them as she walked downstairs to her car, hoping in and heading to the pharmacy for her daughter. She was heading to her way to go when a drunk driver slammed into her car head on, she groaned in pain as she tried to keep her eyes open. She placed a hand on her belly. "Don't close your eyes. You have to make it. You have three little ones and a husband at home...The babies need you to stay alive..."

An ambulance rushed to the scene and safely got her on the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital with head injuries, internal injuries and broken bones. She was rushed into the operating room to deliver the twins for their safety.

Meanwhile with Zack, who was at home with his children when he suddenly got a call at 10:00. "Hello?"

Nurse sighed. "May I speak to Zack Martin?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, this is, Zack. What's going on? Why are you calling me?"

Nurse sighed deeply. "Your wife, Merliah was rushed to the hospital 10 minutes ago. She's not doing too well. We need you down here. The twins are okay, but we may need to deliver them because Merliah is in such bad condition right now."

Zack's eyes widened. He was speechless for a minute but then he snapped out of it. "Alright I'm coming." He nodded. "Thank you for letting me know." He then hung up and dialled his mother's number. "Mom!"

Carey picked up almost a minute later. "Zack? Is everything okay? It's 10 at night!"

Zack nodded. "Mom, will you please get here because I have to go to the hospital because they're delivering the babies right now and Mer's in a bad condition." He could barely get the words out he was crying so much.

Carey nodded. "Oh my God. Okay, I'm on my way! I'll call Cody for you. He's just 10 minutes from you. I'm an hour away. It might take me a while to get there."

Zack nodded his head. "Please, just get here as soon as you can..."

Carey nodded. "I'm coming Honey." She then called Cody. "Cody, are you awake?"

Cody nodded. "Mom? I was just about to go to bed. Is everything okay?"

Carey shook her head. "No, Zack called me. He told me that Merliah was in an accident and is now in a bad condition right now. Zack's now going to the hospital, can you please get to the house as soon as you can? I can't get there fast enough..."

Cody nodded. "I'm heading over there now." He hung up, quickly packed a bag and headed over to his brother's.

Massachusetts General Hospital, a few minutes later

Merliah groaned as she tried not to move. "Just save them for me...Is my husband here?" She was having trouble breathing.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, he's coming."

Zack ran into the room and rushed to his wife's side, grabbing her hand. "You gave birth already? Are you okay?"

Merliah shook her head. "Zack, I don't have that long to live. I'm having such troubles. I'm having breathing troubles..." She breathed deeply. "...Yes, Jessa and Joselyn were born just about 10 minutes ago...They let me hold them before rushing them to the NICU..." She sighed. "...They are so small...The doctors don't think I'll last long...I only have a few hours. There's so much damage in my whole body...It was too dangerous to even think about surgies..."

Zack grabbed her hand. "Mer, please don't leave us." He was trying hard to be brave and keep himself together. "Please..." He didn't want to lose her. She's the love of his life. She is his wife and mother of his children.

Merliah grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Zack...I don't think I have a choice..." She teared up as well.

Zack nodded, with tears streaming down his face. "I know. How will I explain this to the girls and how special you were to us. If only I was the one who went to get Eva's medicine...This wouldn't be happening..."

Merliah smiled softly, rubbing his cheek. "Zack...Don't blame yourself...It's not your fault, honey...You are amazing and so wonderful to the girls and Watson..."

Zack sniffled. "And, so are you, Mer, you're the best mother in the world. They are so lucky to have you."

Merliah squeezed his hand and smiled. "Thank you but I wouldn't be a mom without you, babe. You are the most amazing Daddy and husband in the world. Don't forget how much I love you."

Zack nodded. "Thank you, honey. I love you more than anything in the world. Please don't forget that I love you so so so much. I'm so, so, so lucky to have you as my beautiful wife and the mother of my children."

Merliah smiled as she continued to tear up and sqyeeze his hand. "Zack...No matter what happens to me, I want you to find someone who love you as much as I do...Okay?" She felt tears falling down her face. "You deserve to be loved again when you find the time is right...Don't forget that I'm never too far away from your heart. I'm always going to be here when you feel like you're falling apart...I'll watch over our girls and my baby boy...and you."

Zack nodded. "Nobody will ever be able to replace you, sweetheart. I'll love you for the rest of my life." He kept on looking at her, tearing up, not wanting to let her go so soon. She was too young. He wanted to have more years with her. He wanted forever.

Merliah leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you so much..." She leaned back down and sighed deeply as she took her last final breath.

Zack started crying. "Mer...No...Please no..." He was shaking his head as he realised that she has died. She was gone. His heart broke into pieces. His heart broke for their 5 babies. "I love you Mer...So much."

Nurse walked inside. "I'm so sorry for your loss of your wife, Zack. I wish they've done more for her...but there was so much in her body that even if she had surgeries, she'd never be the same or even make it out of those kinds of sugeries..."

Zack nodded his head in agreement but he would rather she lives but it's now impossible. "Thanks." He kept staring at his wife's dead body.

Nurse placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know. Um, anyway, I would let you stay here but we have to take the machine's wires off of her right now. I'm sure you have family to call. They should be here with you."

Zack nodded. "Oh...Okay...I have to call her parents..." He slowly walked out of the room, calling Mia, Merliah's mom.

Mia picked up her phone. "Hello? Zack? Is everything okay, sweetie? It's the middle of the night."

Zack tried to hold himself together. "Mia, I'm at the hospital...Mer was in a car accident...She just had passed away..." He began sobbing.

Mia's eyes widened. "Oh my God. We're on our way." She was speechless, but she soon snapped out of shock and then explained everything to her husband, Merliah's father, Michael. They also have another daughter, Miliah.

Michael's eyes went wide. "Oh my God...My baby..." He layed back on the bed, sniffling, he picked up the phone to call Miliah, his other daughter to tell her that her sister had passed away. "Mil? You up?"

Miliah picked up the phone. "Hey, Daddy, what's going on? Is everything okay? It's the middle of the night."

Michael sighed. "No, Mil. I have some terrible news about your sister..."

Miliah frowned. "What's going on?"

Michael sniffed. "She was in a car accident, sweetheart...She just passed away 5 minutes ago...Jessa and Joselyn...I don't know how they are. We'll find out at the hospital..."

Miliah nodded. "Alright. I'm coming." She hung up and broke down sobbing. She then explained everything to her husband, Logan, who was comforting her as they layed in bed.

Her husband, Logan looked at her. "Mil, you just gave birth 6 weeks ago...I don't think you should go to the hospital..."

Miliah sighed. "I don't care! Merliah is in the hospital, dead. She's gone! I have to go and be with our family." She ran her hands through her hair.

Logan sighed. "Alright. I'll stay back with Cacie."

Cacie is their six week old baby girl.

Miliah nodded. "Thanks." She gave him a hug and a kiss before she got out of bed, changed and grabbed her car keys. "Love you." She then left getting in the car and driving to the hospital. Once at the hospital, she parked and walked inside the building, searching for her parents. Soon, she found them, Mia ran over to her daughter. "Miliah!" She hugged her daughter tightly. "She's really gone. There was nothing they could go for her...Zack told me the injuries were so intense that even if she had surgeries to fix everything inside her body, she wouldn't be the same again..." She sniffed with tears falling down her face.

Miliah began crying into her mother's arms. "I can't imagine my life without her...and...and…" She sniffed loudly, breathing heavy. "She is my best friend…"

Mia kissed her daughter's head. "I know, sweetie."

Miliah looked at her mother. "Are Joselyn and Jessa okay?"

Michael walked over to his wife and daughter. "They are good. They have to stay in the NICU for a few weeks. They are only 2 pounds and 5 ounces…"

Miliah's eyes watered. "Oh my God. They must be so small…"

Michael sighed. "They are, sweetheart. Zack is in the room with them right now. He's trying real hard not to burst into tears, but with everything that has happened today, it really hit him like a brick of rocks…"

Mia sighed softly. "He isn't the only one, honey...Her death is so unexpected and we will have to figure out how to deal with it as a family, for our granddaughters and grandson. They matter the most."

Mia nodded her head. "You're right. Everleigh, Evangeline, Watson, Jessa and Joselyn need all of us. Even if Watson, Jessa and Joselyn won't remember or know their mother, we need to be able to tell them stories."

Miliah nodded her head, agreeing with her mother. "I agree with you, Mom."

Mia sighed. "Thank you sweetheart." She frowned. "Speaking of Zack, does his parents and brother know about this?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I believe so. I'm not sure..."

Jessa and Joselyn's room in the NICU

Zack was crying softly as he looked at his newborn twins. He sobbed in his hands.

Cody called Zack. "Hey Zack, what's happened? Are you okay?"

Zack sobbed, trying to calm down. "My wife is gone...God, what the hell am I going to do? I never expected her to pass away...The twins are so small...They're less than 2 pounds each..."

Cody's eyes widened. "Zack I'm so, so sorry. Do you need Mom and I to come to the hospital?"

Zack was confused. "Aren't you with the girls and Watson?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." He sighed. "Are her parents and sister there?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. They're outside the room." He sighed. "Have Everleigh and Eva asked anything yet?"

Cody shock his head. "No. Mom just got here so she's upstairs checking on Eva. I'm on the couch with Leigh. She fell asleep on me."

Zack nodded. "Oh okay."

Cody stared. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Zack shook his head. "No. I called Dad. He's on his way here. He's gonna help me with everything. Mia said Merliah made her will and the kids and I are in it. The kids are gonna be able to go to college comfortably. Although, I might have to pay for some it."

Cody nodded. "Oh alright."

Just then Carey walked downstairs after checking on Eva. "Cody, what happened?"

Cody frowned. "Sit down, Mom."

Carey sighed as she sat down. "What happened, Cody? What did Zack say?"

Cody softly sighed. "I just called Zack and he said Merliah passed away..."

Carey's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." She sighed, feeling shocked. "I wonder how Zack is feeling right now..."

Cody sighed. "He's overwhelmed right now. He's in the hospital with Joselyn and Jessa. He said Merliah left a will for the kids and himself." He shook his head. "I'm not sure how he'll tell Leigh and Eva..."

Carey's eyes were filled with tears. "I know..." She sighed. "Whatever happens, we'll be there for them and give them our support because they're going through a difficult time."

Cody sighed. "We have to be there for Zack as well. He's going through a lot now..."

Several hours later, 3:30am, Zack and Merliah's home

Zack pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and walked into the house quietly. He breathed deeply and closed the door softly.

Everleigh tiredly walked downstairs with her stuffed bear that Merliah gave her. "Daddy? Where's Momma?"

Zack sighed as he walked over to her and picked her up. He then sat down with her on his lap kissing her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Everleigh was confused. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

Zack sighed. "Honey, your Momma is..." He trailed off not knowing how to tell his six year old daughter that her mother has died.

Everleigh saw the look on his face. She teared up softly. "Is she okay?" She held her bear close to her.

Zack shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby girl." He hugged and kissed his daughter. "She's not okay..."

Everleigh was still confused though. "Why are you saying I'm sorry? What's wrong with Mommy?"

Zack breathed deeply, in and out, looked at his daughter and held her close. "Sweetheart...Mommy was in a car accident tonight..."

Everleigh's eyes went wide. Tears filled her eyes. "What?"

Zack tried to stay strong, but tears were coming and there was no way to stop them. They just came. "Leigh...Mommy isn't coming home...She has passed away from so many injuries."

Everleigh started sobbing into his arms. "Noooo! No, Daddy! Why?!"

Zack pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, kissing her head. "Shhh, baby girl. It's okay. There was nothing they could do, sweetheart. I tried talking Mommy into doing the surgeries but she wouldn't even make it to the OR. She was having trouble breathing."

Carey walked over to her son and granddaughter. "Zack, I'm very sorry."

Zack kissed Everleigh's head. "Thanks, Mom...I'm just worried about the kids now. I have to be their strict parent now..." He let Everleigh cry herself to sleep on his lap.

Carey sighed. "You know I don't mind staying here to help you out with them."

Zack looked at her wideeyed. "Mom, you would really stay here?"

Carey nodded her head. "Yes Zack of course you need my help right now. I'm not abandoning you during this difficult time."

Zack cracked a smile after all of the heartache. "Thank you so much, Mom. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't stay for awhile. Jessa and Joselyn have to stay in the hospital for 2 months."

Carey hugged her son nodding her head. "You don't have to thank me Zack really. I'd love to help out with my grandchildren. Speaking of which you have to let Eva know as well."

Zack nodded. "I do but it's 3:37 in the morning. I'm not waking her up. She isn't feeling well. Did you get her medicine?" He stood up with Everleigh in his arms. "I'm going to lay her down and try to get some sleep myself...I'll try anyway..." He walked upstairs to Everleigh's room.

Carey nodded. "Alright."

Zack layed his oldest in her bed and kissed her head. "I love you, Everleigh." He walked by Evangeline's room, seeing she's fast asleep. He went to Watson's nursery and checked on him. He was asleep too. Zack sighed deeply, seeing a photo of Merliah and Watson on the wall. He frowned.

Cody walked into his nephews room. "Hey bro. How are you feeling?"

Zack sniffed loudly. "Heartbroken. So heartbroken. I still can't believe she died. She was my freaking life."

Cody wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I know. She was tough to hold out for Jessa and Joselyn's birth. Are they okay? Did you think of their middle names?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah. Joselyn was born first, I decided on Joselyn Faith and Jessa came a minute later, I decided on Jessa Hope. I decided on Faith and Hope because they were miracles to make it out of that car crash and it gives me strength to get myself together for them and their brother and sisters."

Cody nodded. "I love the names." He looked at his brother. "So, what are you going to do?"

Zack sighed deeply. "I don't know. Even writing their birth papers made me sob because I had to put Merliah's name as their mother. I have to write her death papers tomorrow at my lawyer's office. I have to plan her wake and everything..."

Cody nodded. "Let me help you with her wake."

Zack looked at him. "Really? Cody, you don't..."

Cody shook his head. "I'm helping. I'm not taking a no from you. You have been through a lot these past few hours. You watched your wife pass away...I don't think I could ever do that."

Zack nodded gratefully. "Thanks, bro."

Evangeline slowly walked into the nursery with a tired look on her face. "Daddy? Where's Mommy? My tummy hurts. Grandma had to give me the medicine..." She walked over to him, holding her belly.

Zack looked at his daughter. "Alright Honey I'll get your medicine wait here." He went to get Eva's medicine.

Meanwhile with Eva who looked at Cody. "Uncle Cody, what's with Daddy?"

Cody picked her up slowly, walking her to her room, laying her in her bed and sat next to her. "Eva...Daddy should tell you. Okay?" He saw Zack walk inside and gave Eva her medicine and a cup of water. He mouthed to Zack. "She's asking about Merliah."

Eva nodded looking at her daddy. "Daddy, what happened?"

Zack looked at Cody. "Give me a minute with her, okay, bro?"

Cody nodded as he walked out of Eva's room.

Zack looked at his daughter, sitting on her bed, climbed next to her and breathed deeply. "Eva, Mommy was in a car accident tonight..."

Eva's eyes filled with tears. "Is she okay? Is it my fault? Daddy..."

Zack shook his head. Tears filled his eyes. "No, sweetheart. It is not your fault, Evangeline. Mommy has passed away from so many injures..."

Eva started to cry harder this time. "But, Daddy! I was sick and she had to get medicine for me..."

Zack rubbed her back. "Evangeline, none of this was your fault. Your mom wouldn't let you cry over something you never did. We can't change what has happened, baby girl."

Evangeline nodded crying. "Oh...What's going to happen now?"

Zack kissed her head. "Well, we have to have a wake and funeral plans for Mommy soon and I'm going to have Grandma move in for a while to help me out with you, Leigh and Watson so I can go to work...I'm not going for a few days."

Evangeline nodded. "Oh okay...I love you, Daddy."

Zack kissed his head as he got up from her bed. "Night, baby girl." He shut the door and then headed into his and Merliah's room. They had a big wedding photo on the wall. He sighed deeply as he got into bed after changing. "I'll love you forever, Mer. I'll always love you. I'll do my best to raise Leigh, Eva, Watson, Jessa and Joselyn. Rest easy, babe." He shut off the light and cried himself to sleep. He definitely didn't think he'd become a widow at 21 years old with 5 little ones under 7 years old. He was overwhelmed with heartache, fear and just feeling like he wouldn't be able to do it by himself. Will he ever be able to love someone just as much as he loves his wife? What will that be like? He finally turned over and after sobbing for a bit, he passed right out.

To be continued…

AN: Chapter 2 complete. :) I'm going to be doing past chapters throughout this story. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I might have a squeal sometime when I find that this story is done.


End file.
